


lullaby

by masqurade



Series: lemme fine you 1 million [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, let's be real this is just comfort fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: Hikari knew she was a wretched sight to behold.





	

_i want to kiss you_

_while you’re sleeping_

_underneath the moonlight_

_where no one is watching_

* * *

 

 Hikari knew she was a wretched sight to behold.

 For once, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, keeping the blue strands out of her face as she pours over her reference notes. Her eyes are already beginning to fail her, for they sting so badly that even blinking is becoming painful. Every time she fills her lung with air, it comes out in a half groan and sigh.

 Across the room parallel to her desk, Jun is lying on her bed, watching with a sort of amusement that irks Hikari enough to want to throw her can of pencils at him.

 After some time, the knowledge that he is just _staring_ at her becomes too much. Swiveling around in her chair to face him, Hikari crosses her arms over her chest, puffing out her cheeks.

 “Sometimes I wonder if you have any other friends besides me.”

 To this, he grins. “Drop the act, Kari Kari. I know you’d be lonely without me here.”

 Scoffing, Hikari doesn’t dignify is answer with another response of her own. So she sits in her chair for a while, forcing herself to keep her eyes open. Her head soon becomes fuzzy and her body is going dumb – or _feels_ numb anyway – and it isn’t until she sees Jun getting off her bed does she begin her protests.

 “Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” she cries as he prowls over to her. When Jun finally reaches her and goes to scoop her up into his arms, she tries to push him away. “I said, wait!”

 “No can do,” Jun says, easily picking her up bridal style and heads back over to the bed to put her down. At first, Hikari tries to resist once he really begins to tuck her in, humming a ridiculously _sleepy song_ that makes her eyes close permanently _._ It makes her think about how, at times like these, Hikari doesn’t even know how he does it – how he can calm her with just a few tricks.

 “I need to study,” Hikari grumbles.

 Although she knows there’s no way she could do that now, she still appreciates it when she hears Jun chuckle and say, “I think our soon-to-be Champion has studied plenty. Do any more and you’re brain will start to fry.”

 Without opening her eyes, Hikari reaches her hand out for him. It doesn’t take even a second for Jun to find her hand, intertwining their fingers immediately. Unlike hers, Jun’s hands are warm and comforting. She doesn’t know how long they stay like this, but it’s not until Hikari is about to slip away into dreamland when she fees Jun pulling away.

 “No,” she immediately hisses, gripping his hand tightly. “Stay, or I’ll just have one of my Pokemon drag your ass back here.”

 There’s a pause before a burst of laughter can be heard from above her. Something presses softly against her forehead – although by this point, she’s too tired to care _what_ exactly does – and Hikari manages to smile when she feels a dip in the bed by her feet.


End file.
